1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for and a method of reproducing multimedia contents in a mobile communication terminal and, more specifically, to a system for and a method of reproducing multimedia contents in a mobile communication terminal, wherein a user can download a multimedia file by synchronizing a plurality of mobile communication terminals positioned in a local area to deliver the multimedia file.
2. Description of the Related Art
IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunications-2000) provides multimedia display capabilities for mobile communication terminals. Service charges for downloading multimedia content files using the mobile communication terminals are very high. Thus, downloading and watching a movie over a mobile communication terminal can be very expensive.
Streaming is a technique that involves receiving sounds and moving pictures in real time over the Internet. Multimedia contents such as audio and video can be reproduced in real time using streaming protocols such as RTSP (Real Time Streaming Protocol), RTP (Real time Transport Protocol), etc. RTSP is used to provide the streaming service in TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) environment. RTP is used to provide streaming service in an UDP/IP (User Datagram Protocol/Internet Protocol) environment.
Respective servers for the RTP and RTSP communicate with mobile communication terminals, where RTP supports a one-way communication and RTSP supports a two-way communication. Users can implement functions such as video request, skip, pause, etc. through the RTSP.
The multimedia streaming provides for communicating multimedia data such as audio and video in real time over Internet. The multimedia data is successively communicated in packets instead of downloading entire content of a multimedia file.
The streaming services require a relatively large bandwidth. Therefore, the infrastructure and communicating parties need to support the required QoS (Quality of Service). Systems and methods are needed that can support the QoS requirements for streaming service in a mobile communication environment.